The Agent
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: A young man moves in above 221B Baker Street with a case. A strange case. It catches Sherlocks attention and the detective will not stop until it is solved. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The Agent: Chapter 1

**Yes I know. I should work on other stories but this just bugged me and I had to write it. Please note that yes I'm using my IA as I've done many a time over. I admit I have no clue how to write any Sherlock characters so sorry. **

**I do not own Sherlock or SWTOR and if I did Sherlock would have more episodes in it.**

_3rd person POV_

Sherlock was bored. There hadn't been a case in days and the lack of action was getting to him. He couldn't even continue shooting at the wall as John had moved the gun and refused to tell the location.

"We have a new neighbor. He's in 221D." John said as he entered the flat. Sherlock looked up from the book he was reading.

"Right. And why exactly should I care?" Sherlock shot back. Really, why should he care?

"Maybe because it's normal for people to know their neighbors Sherlock." John replied with a sigh before continuing. "I've already spoken to him. You to would get along well I sould think. He's got a version of your personality.".

"Oh really. Anything else you wish to repeat to me about him?" The detective asked as he sat the right way up in the chair. John looked at him.

"You know, it might relieve you of boredom if you went and talked to him. He's quite the character.".

"Why would I do that?".

"Well, he may or may not have something for you to do. He was being very vague with the answers he gave during the conversation.".

"Well then, let us be off. I must speak with him at once." Sherlock exclaimed as he shot off the couch and motioned for John to come. Anything would do to relieve him of this level of boredom.

The two made their way up to the flat and stopped outside the door. John put a hand on Sherlocks chest to keep him from barging in.

"It's John! We've come to discuss your case! Would you mind letting us in?" John asked with a slightly raised voice as he knocked.

"The doors unlocked you know." A voice replied. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Before them stood a young man, no older than nineteen.

"You must be Sherlock Holmes then aren't you.".

**So there's the first chapter. How was it. Good or bad. I'm not sure if I did good with writing Sherlock and John but I tried. Any grammatical errors are completely my fault. Anyways, if anyone wishes to jump in and suggest how something plays out feel free to PM me. Also, I'm not sure about the title. Any other suggestions are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Agent: Chapter 2

**Yes I know. I should work on other stories but this just bugged me and I had to write it. Please note that yes I'm using my IA as I've done many a time over. I admit I have no clue how to write any Sherlock characters so sorry. **

**I do not own Sherlock or SWTOR and if I did Sherlock would have more episodes in it.**

_3rd person POV_

_Recap_

"_The doors unlocked you know." A voice replied. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Before them stood a young man, no older than nineteen._

"_You must be Sherlock Holmes then aren't you."._

"Yes that would be me. You are?" Sherlock asked as he put out his hand.

"Aaron Braker. I've already met Mr. Watson." Aaron replied as he shook his hand. "Come on in. Sit down. Whatever it is people generally do when visiting others." He said.

Sherlock immediately scanned the room. It was bare save the chairs that had already occupied the room and a couple of bags. He turned his attention to the boy in front of him.

Aaron had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He had pale skin which suggested he didn't get outside much. His uniform suggested some type of military service. This was further suggested by the scars and burns that littered his face. He pronounced his words carefully. It was possible he was of higher rank. His shoulders were back and an air of authority radiated from him. His hands were calloused. His eyes darted back and forth at both of them. They stood like this for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"I take it you're deducing me, am I right." He stated and Sherlock nodded.

"Anyway, about the case?" John intervened and brought the topic back to its original idea.

"Right. Have a seat, this may be a bit." Aaron said as he sat on the arm of one of the couches across from the two detectives.

"I'll start by explaining the background. But before I do this you must swear that whatever is said in this room must stay in this room. It is of the utmost importance." Aaron half whispered as he glanced around.

"We won't report what is said here." John said. Sherlock stayed silent.

"Ok, good. It started out a while ago. Orders were given to me to track down a man named Hunter. This guy is an idiot. He is clever though. You see, he's been able to evade me time and time again. Recently, those I care for have been attacked and incapacitated. I fear he may kill someone close to me as a warning or message. God knows how many times he's tried to kill me. We have an odd relationship. Both of us trying to kill each other. He used mind control for a while on certain people. I put a stop to that. With what he's doing now, he could topple the government. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Anyway, will you help me track down this waste of space and put him down or will I have to do it alone?" Aaron explained in a half whisper.

"Of course. Where do we begin?" Sherlock jumped into the conversation. Aaron looked surprised at the man. He was expecting questions. Lots of questions. He eyed the men in front of him before leaning down and picking up a briefcase.

Opening the briefcase, he pulled out files upon files, ranging from physical description to habits and everything in between and beyond. Aaron laid the files out on a desk before sitting up and speaking.

"This is all we have on Hunter. A whopping eleven folders. It's not much. He's a hard man to find, let alone observe and put down. Trust me on that one. Right now all I can guess is that he may either be going after me, preparing to be attacked and setting a trap, or in some bar flirting with some unlucky soul. I'd start by checking some possible places he could be though I've already ruled out a few that he's been. He knows I'm after him and will be asking around so he won't return to past stops. I've ruled out him setting traps. He knows I won't fall for them. This means he's most likely going to be coming after me or anyone I'm acquainted with. This is your last chance to back out. It will be dangerous. Very dangerous." He explained as they looked through the files. They were pathetically thin and uninformative.

"We've considered. Where are we starting?".

"Excellent.".

**So there's the Next chapter. How was it. Good or bad. I'm not sure if I did good with writing Sherlock and John but I tried. Any grammatical errors are completely my fault. Anyways, if anyone wishes to jump in and suggest how something plays out feel free to PM me. Also, I'm not sure about the title. Any other suggestions are appreciated. I can't write dialogue. Sorry?**


	3. Chapter 3

I am rewriting this on my new account VladislavRaginis


End file.
